SSC
by Dragonholic
Summary: this is whole bunch of spyro sex stories or chronicles with lots of lemon goodness will have bondage, rape, threesomes and foursomes and couples involved
1. Chapter 1 spyro cynder

Spyro sex stories

This is gonna be a bunch of spyro sex stories some short, some long, some straight, some gay, some bondage, some rape, some solo, some multiple so drop a review and/or request and ill do one

.chapter 1 spyro and cynder mating

In warfang many years after the war once spyro and cynder had returned after the defeat of malefor the dark master the day was in excitement cause it was the day that spyro and cynder were doing the life mate ceremony.

In the center of warfang dragons, cheetahs and moles had come from all round to watch the hero's of avalar do the life mate ceremony which is a flying dance then followed by the mating bite as everyone waited for the hero's of avalar to arrive spyro and cynder were elsewhere.

From the some empty room overlooking the ceremony grunts and moans could be heard from inside cynder was down on all fours with her hind quarters in the air as spyro was mating her with the upmost lust "oh yeah spyro yeah" says cynder in between spyro's thrusts "oh yeah cynder yes you are so warm inside" said spyro in between his thrusts as he kept on mating cynder all of a sudden cynder started to moan harder " spp… spyro I'm gonna cum… I'm coming!" she moaned then she came all over spyro's dick then spyro pulled out of cynder has she collapsed and a sweaty panting mess.

Spyro stood over cynder and looked over her as she slowly calmed down he slowly walked over her still erected and bit down on her neck and turned her over on to her back cynder yelped as she felt spyro bit down and turned her over she then looked over at spyro and saw an evil grin in his face "sp… spyro wha… what are you doing" she said slightly afraid that spyro was gonna raped her now spyro said "don't don't worry cynder just relax" he said calmly as he walked over but then he heard the horn of announcement blew cynder jumped and released "oh no we are late lets go and we finish this later" cynder said as she jumped up and got to the door spyro then said quietly "oh don't worry cynder we will but who will like it more you or me"

 **A/N:** this is my first one so write a review or do a requst


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: from heavymetalloser1 who wanted a anal story**

.

Chapter 2

Cynder's surprise

As morning approaches warfang the new mated pair spyro and cynder are waking up in their room in the centre of warfang as spyro still sleeps cynder goes to the shower to cleanse her body while spyro watches her sneak away he walks over to a trunk that was beside his side of the nest he opened it slowly and a evil smile spreads on his face.

Cynder turned the water off in the shower and shook herself dry and walked out to great spyro who sat on his hind legs his sheath was bulging a little "good morning spyro did you sleep well?" cynder asked curiously spyro looked up with bags under his eyes "no cynder I didn't sleep well at all" spyro said rather grumpy like "why is that!" cynder snapped at spyro "because somebody snores, moves about in her sleep and dreams" spyro replied looking at cynder with the point at fact.

"Me" replied cynder rather questionably looking at spyro embarrassed "yes cynder you" spyro said bluntly moving his front paws showing a slowing forming erection coming from his sheath "and I think its time for some payback wouldn't you agree sexy" spyro said slyly as he walked up to cynder and nuzzled her very affectionately.

"oh spyro... your on... now" cynder said between the nuzzles from spyro as she pulled away then slowly walked over to the nest her hind quarters swinging and swaying sexually as spyro followed closely behind cynder lowered her front legs down and raised her hind legs up and moved her tail up showing spyro her slit and tail hole begging for attention.

Spyro thought on what to do to cynder for payback for his bad sleep then he walked forward "cynder I'm gonna try something new so hold still for me please" said spyro placing his front paws on cynder's hind quarters "ok spyro what are you..." cynder asked but before she could finish she moaned as she felt spyro's tongue lick over her slit and up her tail but going slowly across her tail hole and licking around her tail whole "mmnhhh... ooohhh... spyro... this... feels... good..." moaned cynder while spyro licked her tail hole.

Spyro continued to lick around and across her tail hole then he slowly brought his front paws to the outer rim of her tail hole while cynder continued to moan as spyro then spread her outer rim wide which made cynder pant a little then spyro slide his tongue inside her anal passage and wiggle it around and around lubing up her anal passage then he slide his tongue out making cynder let out a loud moan.

"Spyro... that... felt... so... good.." cynder said between pants looking back at spyro and watched him climb up on her back and mount her "just wait cynder we will both feel good soon" spyro said has he slide closer on her back and they both felt his erection touch cynder's outer rim on her tail hole and he pressed on into cynder.

"ooohhh... spy.. rrrooo... keep going..." cynder groaned as she felt spyro's cock enter her tail hole and slide slowly inside of her going deeper and deeper all way to spyro's knot which stopped him from going any further "ppplllleeaaassee... spyro don't knot me yet" cynder said while groaning "sweet ancestors cynder your tight" spyro said as he felt how tight cynder was around his cock as he stood still allowing himself and cynder to adjust to the new feeling.

Spyro steadied himself and started to thrust in and out of cynder "hmmm... spyro... I... forgotten... how... big... you... are... ohhh... yes... fuck..." cynder said while groaning and moaning as spyro continued to fuck her tail hole "hmph... mmm... yeah... faster..." cynder moaned between her pants as spyro started to slightly faster and surprisingly slightly harder "ooohhh... yyyeeesss... cynder... you... feel so fantastic inside" spyro said panting and soon he started to feel close to coming he listened carefully to cynder moans then he thought of something to help cynder come.

Cynder closed her eyes and gritted her teeth and yelped at something entering her slit and felt it was spyro's tail and he was fucking her wet slit and tail hole at the same time "oohhh... spyro... yeah... fuck ne harder... make me... scream your... name" cynder said loudly spyro heard her request and mated her faster and harder he started to feel even closer to coming.

Cynder all of a sudden felt the walls in her slit tingle and go tight "spyro I'm gonna come!" cynder screamed "me too cynder I'm gonna to..." groaned spyro but before he could finish he thrusted hard into cynder and screamed "CYNDER!" as he came into cynder while cynder screamed "SPYRO!" and she the cumed on to his tail blade.

Spyro slowly pulled out of cynder and climbed off her back while cynder slowly stood up but collapsed instead from fatigue after the new intense mating that they both had while spyro walked over to cynder and laid down next to her on the nest draping a wing over her body and nuzzled her affectionately "well well well cynder you seem tired after all that" spyro said slyly cynder looked over to spyro "you have... your payback... spyro..." cynder said panting at spyro then she yawned and said "I'm going back to sleep now" and turned away while spyro moved closer and said "night cynder" followed by licking her neck and then yawning before closing his eyes and getting some more sleep.

 **A/N:** sorry for late story had to rewrite and choose words carefully drop a review if ya want


	3. revenge is a dish best served cold

Chapter 3: revenge is a dish best served cold

A/N: this chapter is about cynder getting punished for her crimes against all dragons during the war as a request from kingmayham

Cynder awoke with a start and looked around she was in a cave in avalar somewhere she stood up but found a sharp yank on her neck she twisted her head and saw a chain going from a collar from her neck going straight to the cave floor where was it attached to and also felt her wings clamp tied to her side and also felt a spreader bar between her back legs.

"well well well look who finally woke up sis" said a male voice "yeah about time this bitch woke up" said another male voice as cynder turned to face where the voices came from and saw two male dragons boring battle scars she herd the sounds of claws going across the floor and was about to turn to face what dragon was walking towards her a paw suddenly slammed down on her head pinning it to the floor and then felt cold breath against the side of her head then a feminine voice saying "its time for you to suffer"

Cynder felt her mouth get pried open and felt a metal ring get shoved inside and keeping her mouth jammed open so she cant close or speak and look around at the dragons they all had battle scars and bits of flesh missing along with a striking resemblance between all three of them they were all ice dragons with the same three line marking on their chests it was the last of the royal ice dragons she then had flash backs to reign as the terror of the skies malefor's puppet.

"we are so gonna enjoy this" the female said as cynder watched her blow a rod of ice and walked to cynder's tail end and trembled in her restraints "I so want you to suffer" said the smaller male ice dragon as he walked to her face with a bulging sheath and watched as the older male ice dragon followed his sister around behind cynder with a full on hard erection and she started to cry when she realized what was gonna happen.

The smaller male ice dragon grabbed her head and frozen a block of ice underneath her head so it was up higher and placed her head back down then he shoved his erection into cynders mouth and instantly deep throated her cynder's eyes were wide and wet with tears as he moaned as pissed down her throat cynder could only swallow forcefully as his golden stream slid in her stomach.

"well now sis which hole do you want" said the older male as he lifted cynder's tail up showing her slit and anal rim "hmm let me think" she said then she put the rod between she made before and added some a big head on one end and make it wider then looked again "now lets see here" she said as she rubbed it across cynder's slit and she let out a muffled moan as the younger male started to slowly hump her muzzle "yeah definitely this hole" she said as he then shoved her ice made cock deep into cynder's tail hole and she let out a muffled scream and cried even more leaving some of the ice sticking out and frozen it to cynder's tailhole.

"we can go all night can't we guys" said the older male as he mounted cynder and then he shoved his hard erection into cynder making her moan painfully "ohh yessss..." he moaned felling cynder's slit around his cock then he thrusted hard in and out of cynder also slamming the ice cock in her tail hole aswell "what at slut" said the smaller male as he picked up speed and began to hump cynder's muzzle even faster moaning in pleasure the female laid down across the cave sliding her paws in and out of her slit smiling at the sight.

A/N: for kingmayham who asked for this drop a review .


	4. affairs and annoyances

Chapter 4 affairs and annoyance

A/N: Request by heavymetalloser1 with a twist of my own a cynder/ember bondage

In warfang the dragon city cynder who was walking back to spyro's room after a morning flight from the hidden valley she heard two voices talking normally one was spyro and the other was a familiar feminine voice "for the last time no I have made my choice" spyro says to the female "well let ne know if you change your mind as I'm always around" she said and hearing her walking towards the door cynder blended into the shadows and watched the door open.

Her solid pink and yellow frame walked out of spyro's room cynder smirked at the sight of ember leaving his room looked behind her and winked at cynder she walked down the hallway swaying her hips, cynder walked out of the shadows and knocked on spyro's door spyro as he opened the door and saw cynder "oh hi... cynder what's going on" spyro said embarrassingly cynder just calmly walked in closed the door and looked spyro in the eyes.

"what ember want this time?" cynder asked "you actually for she's been harassing me all morning" replied spyro rubbing his head he looked up at cynder tired eyes signing looking at spyro and said "look spyro I'll talk to her this time see if i can get her to leave you alone" cynder said "yeah ok go ahead just be careful cynder" spyro says "spyro I'm always careful... OW" cynder said as she walked into the door as she massaged her head with her wings she heard spyro chuckle "you were saying" he said as cynder walked out the door.

Cynder walked down the main hallway in the temple with moles, cheetahs, and other dragons walking around her then she saw ember come out of the females lavatory and walked towards the exit out into warfang she was about to go after her when she heard a familiar voice behind her "hey cynder there you are" this mild male voice said to her cynder to face the voice it was flame "oh hey flame what's up" she said as flame approached cynder he looked at her and said "not much I was looking for you actually" flame said slightly embarrassingly "did you get the stuff I asked for" cynder asked.

Cynder sat down and looked at what Flame gave her she then looked at flame and said "Make sure you give this to spyro for me will you please?" cynder asked flame politely "yeah ok sure but won't he pass out?" flame said slightly worried "no I'm going to make sure ember leave him alone tonight yeah it will and if you want to cause I know flame give Spyro a paw every tonight if you want" cynder said as she turned around and flew away while Flame blushed

The sun had set and ember was in a hurry to meet cynder in here room approached the room were she was staying she walked in saw a nice bottle that was left for her "your such a sneak cynder" ember said to herself and she opened the bottle and drank all the fluid then sat on the bed and waited for cynder to come a few moments later she yawned and she started to fall sleepy and chose to lay down a bit as she flew all day "must have flown a bit harder the usual" ember said to herself as she laid down and shut her eyes the door slowly opened.

Cynder walked in rather quietly look at the pose ember was in and smirked "you make this so easy sometimes" she muttered under her breath as she pulled the bag from under the bed and pulled out two bottles, some rope, one leather strap and two rubber drakon penis and slowly turned ember over onto her back tied her wings to her body, tied her paws to the corners of the bed, inserted one rubber drakon penis of the end of her tail and tied the leather belt around her neck which had a tag on it saying bitch Cynder looked back at her workmanship smiled and opened one bottle and drank it.

Cynder moaned has she felt the magic do its works on her body and felt a slight bulge forming in her private parts it was working has she looked underneath her and watched as the a penis had erected nice and had dripping a little pre from the tip it was much like spyro's which she had enjoyed milking a lot she heard a moan and looked up over at ember who stirred on the bed cynder smirked and walked over to ember climbed up on to the bed and climbing slowly up embers body dragging her tongue over each rise and fall of her body and looked into her slowly opening eyes.

Ember giggled "you know how to start off well and this is new sexy why did you tie me up though?" ember asked "this is for annoying spyro he was very tired when you disturbed him" cynder replied ember looked and said "sorry cyn i should go and apologize to spyro soon" ember replied but cynder had placed her lips onto embers and they both moaned "nope this is much better" cynder said as she retracted and as she did ember looked at what cynder had between her legs and said "whoa mistress i love you now" ember said lovingly as cynder licked her neck and kissed her again.

Cynder licked around embers muzzle demanding for entrance into her mouth ember opened slightly and felt cynder's tongue enter and explore inside sliding over her tongue, under her tongue, over the roof of her mouth, then she intertwined her tongue with embers using her wind element slowly began to suck on her tongue and they both started to moan as cynder pressed deeply she felt some slight movement with embers lower scales and realized ember's slit was exposed.

Cynder retracted her tongue pulled away to look ember in the eyes "well well well my slave looks like your ready for more" cynder said as she slid one of her talons around ember's head causing her to moan "yes mistress..." ember says lustfully but didn't finish as Cynder clamped her paws around ember mouth before she could finish "hush slave I didn't give you permission to speak" Cynder said with a snarl causing Ember to gulp "I do have a use for mouth" Cynder said as she released ember's muzzle and turned around to give ember her hard dripping erection while Cynder wanted her ember's slit and tail hole.

Ember looked at the dick that cynder had magically grown from her body she opened her mouth with a "aaahhh" and cynder shoved it in roughly and moaned loudly and felt ember sucking and bobbing slowly lubing it up "oohh yesss Ember keep that up while cynder lowered her head and eyes ember's tail area and grabbed the other rubber penis and rubbed it against her tail hole causing her to moan around her meaty member.

Cynder placed the rubber penis in her mouth and sucked slowly and stood and roughly shoved her claws into ember's slit making her moan painfully causing her to stop her oral work Cynder took the chance and withdraw most of her cock just leaving the head inside and started to fuck her face deep throating Ember with every slide making Ember nearly gag.

Cynder withdrew the dildo from her mouth and placed it down and started to grunt viciously while face fucking Ember "this is grrr for gggrr annoying gggrr spyro gggg this morning gggrrrr grrr grrrr you fucking bitch" cynder says humping Embers mouth then stopped and shoved it down Embers throat and held it there and with the wet dildo she aligned it Embers tail hole and gently poked at it making Ember twitch at it then without warning Cynder shoved it roughly into Ember's tail hole.

Ember let out a muffled squeal as her mistress took her virgin tail hole as it was the first time something had been stuffed up there and suckled on the meat in her mouth Cynder moaned at Ember's squeal and slight suckling around her cock and eyed Embers slit "Now my cock hungry slut prepare swallow and moan for your mistress" Cynder demanded and placed her muzzle above her slit and nuzzled the sweet opening and receded pulling back slightly.

Ember moaned pleasantly as Cynder nuzzled her slit swallowed some pre-ejaculation liquid that was dribbling in her throat and moaned even loader when she felt Cynder's rough scales on her muzzle go into her slit and felt it go deep inside and squirmed against her restraints as this was her punishment for annoying Spyro and began to buck slightly has Cynder decided to thrust her muzzle in and out of Ember's slit but stopped when Cynder to continue humping her face and shove the dildo in her tail hole making Ember let out a very loud muffled grunt and moan at the same time.

Cynder was in utter joy pleasuring her bitch and started to feel her cock throb realizing she was about to come she began fuck Ember harder and faster, Ember began to fell her slit tighten realizing she was about come soon started to viciously squirm as she felt herself getting close while Cynder felt close to she stopped fucking Embers mouth sliding the cock out just leaving the head inside her mouth feeling Ember's slit switch she shoved her muzzle and dildo in very deep and heard Ember moan loudly as she come all over her muzzle while Cynder released into Ember's muzzle causing Ember to swallow the salty load rapidly.

Cynder retracted her muzzle from Ember's slit she licked off Ember's juices and turned to face Ember as she finished swallowing her mouthful she released Cynder's cock from her mouth panting "oh... pant... mistress... pant... I... pant... thank you... pant..." Ember said between pants and looked at Cynder who had turned around to look Ember in the eyes still dripping her come onto Ember's face "now my slave it is tine for the final part" Cynder says as she yanks out the dildo from Embers tail hole and grabs the other bottle which was lube and she squeezed it on to the dildo on Ember's tail.

Cynder laid on top of Ember aligning her cock to Ember's slit and gently pressed into Ember causing both girls to moan as Cynder slowly slid into Ember all the way to the hilt and held herself in place waiting for her slave to get comfortable "please forgive me mistress for annoying spyro if mate me senseless and fill me up I will not bother spyro I will find my own mate please mistress?" Ember beg Cynder thought for a moment then said "yes my slave I will" cynder replied lustfully.

Cynder intertwined her tail with Embers and just before Cynder could continue Ember's punishment she something wet rub up against her tail hole she looked into Embers eyes seeing that she was begging "please mistress let me pleasure you as well" Ember begged Cynder looked down and kissed her slave on the lips and raised her tail slightly allowing Ember entrance she returned by gently sliding the dildo in making Cynder moan then followed by Cynder's tail tightened around Ember's restricting her movements.

As Cynder adjusted her hind quarters with the dildo inside her she slide out of Ember slowly and felt the dildo in her anus go in deeper "oohh... Ember" moaned Cynder "take me mistress I'm ready" ember said lustfully then Cynder in return started to thrust into Ember slowly which made the dildo inside her go slide out and quicken her pace.

They both moan with each thrust that Cynder was making to her slave as Ember arched her back and closed her eyes she felt like she was in a trance floating in clouds moaning; panting and at peace but what did break her out of the trance was Cynder's muzzle and a wisp of pain as she felt Cynder biting down on her neck leaving a line of teeth marks.

Cynder withdrew from Embers neck looking into her pleading eyes and as her mouth opened with a thrust from Cynder she took the chance and latched her tongue around Embers using it as a tether Cynder pulled her muzzle to Embers and intertwined their tongues again and started to thrust harder into Ember.

The only thing Ember could do is moan as they kissed but Ember also felt herself reaching her climax and began shake, Cynder felt Ember's walls tighten around her cock but wasn't ready to come yet so in a last ditch effort she released Embers tail from hers and felt Embers tail slide in much deeper than before which made Cynder's release feel very close and withdrew from the kissing "slave... ugh...lets...ugh...come...ugh...together" said Cynder between thrusts "I'm...ugh...close...ugh... mistress...ugh" Embers says between thrusts then they both roared Cynder letting out a blast of shadow element while ember let off some fire breath both coming at the same time.

As Cynder collapsed on to Ember and panted Ember coughed and panted as well "wow...pant...mistress...pant..." ember said but Cynder had stuffed another dildo into Embers mouth shutting her up "listen again...pant...slave your...pant...will not annoy...pant...spyro anymore" cynder said between pants keeping that dildo in place as Ember nodded "good girl" Cynder says sliding out Ember's slit and tried to remove the dildo from inside they both went.

Ember had thrusted her tail with the dildo deep inside Cynder that it was stuck inside, Ember tried to pull her tail out Cynder yelped as Ember tried pull out her tail and with a pop and a grunt from Cynder it was out and they looked down at Embers tail no dildo and a bulge showing was showing from Cynder's belly Cynder slowly raised her head and the look she gave at Ember was dark.

ELSEWHERE.

Flame chuckled as his head was sliding up and down on Spyro's erection trying his best not to wake him he heard Spyro moaned and grunted as he reached his climax as flame swallowed all of Spyro's load he released his cock out of his mouth pulled the blanket back over him and slowly walked out the door and smirked to himself and walked off into the temple.

A/N: My longest story so far and seeing there ain't many cynder/ember storys write a review and pm a request


	5. the convexity keys

Chapter 5 the convexity keys

A/N: another request by kingmayham this is also another rape story involving cynder who was empowered by malefor and 4 guardian dragons aka: volteer, cyril, terrador and Ignitius how did cynder get the essence from them to release malefor.

Dante's freezer.

The frozen chains rattled as the apes pulled an unconscious Volteer along the frozen ground as the snow and ice crunched beneath their feet they opened a large cell door where restraints and a platform were waiting they clamped two restraints to Volteer one around his torso the other just in front of his hind legs and lifted him up on to the platform that had specific design.

As they lowered Volteer on to the platform he stirred and mumbled slightly as the tied four more restraints around front and back legs, two around his body and clamping his wings down and they pulled his tail up over is back and connected it to the restraint that held is wings in place and left him bound and exposed in his cold icy cell.

As the apes walled away they heard a dark powerful feminine voice order them "well done my pets now go guard the grounds and hallways I have a feeling that someone will try and save our shocking friend here" she said and the apes scurried away and out if the shadows Cynder the terror of the skies walked out of a corridor and she marched into her slaves cell.

Volteer awoke with a start and freezing he tried to move but found out he was tied down to a frozen platform "alright your dirty preposterous little worms show yourselves so I can shock your tiny ignorant little minds" Volteer yelled as he looked around but froze when he heard the sounds of a evil female laughing nearby and watched her walk in and gave him a blast of her fear ability forcing him into submission.

As Volteer looked away in fear from Cynder he bravely said "you'll never get me to give you a blast of my energy Cynder" he heard her let out a cackling laugh as she got closer "don't be silly you yellow cunt I will and how I get it I was gonna leave it up to you to give it willingly but now forcefully you have chosen then" Cynder replied as she broke a off a large piece of ice a stalagmite.

Volteer froze in fear of Cynder coming over with the large piece of ice "what are you going to do with tha... AAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Volteer yelled as Cynder shoved the ice shard up in rump and began to fuck him with it hard while one of Cynder's forepaws slid up into his slit where the prize hid and began to rub and swirl her paw around inside him.

A dreadwing flew by and grabbed a spare restraint and placed it around his muzzle to shut him up as he started to form an erection much to Cynder's delight and Volteer's pain Cynder shoved a energy absorbing crystal and shoved it up his hard erection and Volteer yelped in pain "don't worry you bitch it will be all over soon" Cynder said as she roughly grabbed his cock squeezed it and began to wank him off.

Volteer groaned at the attention he was getting from Cynder felt himself getting close to come and broke his restraint on his muzzle and let out a loud roar as he reached his climax as his seed filled the crystal that was buried inside his cock and he sagged down exhausted from his painful extraction and groaned when cynder removed the crystal from is cock as some of his sperm came out he signed quierly as Cynder walked away but yelped when she kicked the shard back up his rear end.

Tall plains.

Cyril growled beneath his restraints he was tied onto his back with his wings tied around his body along with his front back legs and his tail and had tired himself out from all the struggling he has done over the past few hours but as just he was about to shut his eyes he heard footsteps approach and listened carefully it was a couple of dumb apes walking past and one says "he got the yellow one got away" he said "yeah i heard i was another guardian much younger and stronger" the other one said.

Cyril's eyes went wide and he laughed to himself with relief has he has heard the best news of his life another guardian survived other than Ignitius he was relieved but he all went cold as a loud vicious snarl echoed out and the apes ran but I was too late as dark flames scorched the apes to ash on the floor and he gulped as he knew who was coming in.

Cynder opened the wooden cage that contained him and watched her walk in with a crystal in her mouth and approached him putting the crystal on the stone floor she smirked at his state "hello you bad boy you miss me hmmm?" Cynder asked Cyril bluntly all he did was growl and snarl through his muzzle restraint Cynder tsked at him "guess it will be the fun way then she said picking the crystal up off the ground.

Cynder started to rake her claws down on Cyril's chest leaving deep scratches as groaned at the pain of her slicing but moaned slightly as her tail blade had slithered its way into his slit where his cock was and felt her tail rub up against it arousing him slowly as his cock was slowly coming out Cynder giggled at the sight and licked her lips hungrily.

Cyril gulped and moaned as his cock disappeared into Cynder's mouth "oh... my...god... she's got a... mouthful of... daggers... please don't me... p...please don't me" Cyril thought to himself as Cynder withdrew her mouth from his cock and squeezed it between her paws sliding down slowly and groaned painfully and realised the crystal was gone.

Cynder admired her handy work as she snuck the crystal inside his cock and climbed up onto his body as Cyril watched with wide eyes and shivered as Cynder slit rub up against his cock and let his cock go inside her she moaned when she hilted him and looked up as and watch is face change colour and shape when she shoved her tail in his tail hole.

Cyril groaned in pain and thrashed again his restraints as he tried to get Cynder off him but she was already one step ahead and bit down on his neck drawing blood and letting him know whose in charge here Cyril went still as Cynder kept her teeth in his neck and her tail in his back door as she slowly went up his cock and slide back down going slowly increasing her pace without moaning.

Cyril groaned in pain as Cynder's teeth were in his neck, her tail in is tail hole, his cock inside her slit and the crystal inside his cock and started to feel blood coming out of his tail hole while Cynder continued to fucked herself harder on his cock and groaned has he started to feel his climax approaching and the crystal slide up in his cock realizing it will be over soon he started to hump into Cynder to ease hs suffering.

Cynder was enjoying herself raping her second male for his energy to release her master from his prison and feeling his cock throb inside her and the tip of the crystal slowly coming out she went down to knock herself on his cock and remover her tail out from his hole with him yelping he released himself filling crystal up and groaned painfully as Cynder withdrew from his body and yanked out the crystal from his cock and leaned down to kiss his cock but she bit on his cock instead making him yelp.

Munitions forge.

Terrador mumbled slowly woke up after the apes knocked him out and had was sweating like a pig he tried to get up but found out he was tied down with his wings pinned to his sides and his front paws, head and tail were also restraint he also saw a machine that was sapping at his energy and forming a crystal but it was slowly working as he was saving his energy.

Suddenly a dark and feminine voice said "don't bother big boy I'll help quicken this for you" she said as she walked out from the shadows "Cynder!?" Terrador mumbled through the restraint and saw Cynder walk up with a metal contraption between her hind legs and when she got closer Terrador's eyes widened with fear as it was a large long metal erection bigger than his and watched her walk around to his back end.

Terrador shivered as Cynder's paws slide over his hind quarters and sniffed has his tail vent "smell's like a virgin?" Cynder asked as she groped his hindquarters and massaged his rump she looked down at his bulging slit one of cynder's paws slowly made its way to his slit and stretched one of it's sides making Terrador shake at her touch and his member erect nice and hard.

Cynder smirked at the sight of Terrador's pride and joy "well isn't this a tasty bastard we have here?" Cynder said as she grabbed his hard meat with a paw and slowly slid up and down making him shiver and pre come out of his cock he blushed has he heard Cynder snicker has her claw played with tip of his cock and the pre that was sliding out.

"This should make things slide better" Cynder said as she slid a crystal into his cock then she roughly squeezed his cock from the tip forcing the crystal slide down further Terrador groaned at the feeling of the crystal going inside his cock and slide down inside him hoping it will be all over soon as he started to sweet from the heat.

Cynder played with the pre she collected from his cock then smirked as she slid it over his tail hole followed by prodding at his tail hole and slowly sliding inside his rear end lubing him up "looks like your ready for me now aren't we? Cynder asked playfully as she wrapped her tail around his cock tightly and gave it a firm squeeze and heard him moan "eager I like that" she said as some more pre dribbled out and mounted Terrador.

Terrador tried to resist cynder but he was too tired and weak to resist and groaned as he felt the metal studded cock that cynder had made brush up against his tail hole and moaned as it entered spreading his bowels wide groaning in pain he shut his eyes and clenched himself as it went deeper all the way to the hilt "open your eyes big boy and get a look at sight of being mounted by a female" Cynder told and when Terrador did he turned slightly to see Cynder eyes and her mouth wide but turned and cowered as a blast of fear struck him.

Cynder smirked at his frightened seizure "I like it when they squirm" Cynder said as she slid out of him and shoved it back in making Terrador yelp a bit while Cynder thrusted Terrador her tail was pumping him towards his climax while Terrador groaned in pain as his bowels were getting bruised.

To Terrador's agony Cynder had decided to thrust him harder as his groans began to turn into moans and blushed as he heard Cynder snicker "well now this doesn't surprise me" Cynder says as she bucked hard "when we free the dark master" ...grrmm... "I think I'll will make" ...grrmm... "our personal stud" ...grrmm... "or maybe Ignitius he'll be good too" ...grrmm... Terrador groaned loudly as Cynder continued to thrust him faster again and yelped when she bit down on his neck.

Terrador leaned down in defeat moaning at each thrust and started to shake as his erection began to throb realizing he was close to come he started to moan uncontrollably as Cynder's humping and pumping pushed his body to his painful climax and moaned loudly as his spooge shot out stream after stream of his seed came out along with the crystal.

Cynder signed happily as she dismounted Terrador unwrapping her tail from his cock humming she picked up the seed covered crystal and sucked the seed off and swallowed walking away Terrador breathed a sign of relief and relaxed a bit but it was painfully replaced by and blunt long stalagmite which was roughly shoved back up his tail hole by Cynder who also punched it a couple of times.

Cynder's lair

"well now know wonder why you hid all these years Ignitius" cynder said growling at Ignitius in his restraints as he was tied down on to his back "you hid one last egg from the dark masters armies but you couldn't save them all" Cynder said approaching the restrained drake placing her paws on his sheath forcing his member to pop out into the open.

All Ignitius could do is watch in fear and sadness as Cynder was one of the eggs he couldn't save from the dark master armies only hers and spyro's weren't smashed but moaned and shut his eyes as Cynder's tongue had slid out of her mouth as she placed a crystal inside his cock she began to suck and bob her head on his fiery member.

Cynder's face went red as she sucked on Ignitius member planning what she was going to do to that persistent little dragon when she released her master from his prison but for know she started to nibble gently on the spicy kransky in her mouth swallowing the pre that came out from her meal making her toy moan in pleasure as she started to deep throating Ignitius he humped into her mouth in turn making her bite down stopping him dead.

Cynder withdrew her mouth from his cock leaving a trail of drool she looked at Ignitius and him a evil smirk "I wonder what will I do to that little pest of a dragon who has been disrupting the plans after all I could do with a slave or maybe my master could do with a toy of his own" cynder said as she slowly climbed up the bound dragon gently sliding her slit up over his cock "but besides" cynder said as she raised her tail slightly and lowered herself onto his cock "I much rather do it this way" she said as Ignitius' cock slid effortlessly into her tail hole "yyyeeesss... that feels better" cynder says as she felt her rear end getting stretched and began to fuck herself on his cock.

Ignitius moaned as his cock was squeezed inside Cynder's tail hole and feeling her go up and down his cock made him moan louder while Cynder started to go harder moaning and pleasing herself even more by putting her claws in her slit stretching her slit a bit.

Ignitius started to groan as he felt his climax approaching closer and by sheer instinct he began to hump into Cynder causing her to growl and placing her claws onto his chest she then dragged them down his chest drawing blood in the process then she slammed down hard on his cock and felt him come inside her and roared in pleasure sighing happily she slid of his cock and turning around to grab the crystal she placed her mouth on his softening cock and bit down making Ignitius squeal in pain extracting the crystal out she walked away his come dribbling out of her tail hole.

A/N: sorry for late up date hope this is a good read

Now deciding and spyro/flame or spyro/ember for next chapter first one to ten goes

Vote starts now.


	6. what was broken can be mended

What was broken can be mended

A/N: request from hfort307 before the I started the vote

Trumpets blew a sad song, whimpers, and soft crying could be herd as they gave a moment of silence for those who are absent from arms and hearts but not from memory from the great war against the dark master, statutes of Spyro, Cynder, and Ignatius were erected in the centre and a wall of fallen warriors and dragons alike however for one dragon who was standing with his head down, teary-eyed he was at the loss of his mentor Ignatius and closet friend Cynder the legend himself Spyro.

Once the trumpets stopped their tune all of the guests left some were still crying while Spyro stayed just a little longer he heard someone walking to him he looked up and saw Flame a fellow dragon and saviour "Spyro I'm sorry I couldn't save Cynder I...' Flame said but Spyro stood up and hugged him crying "I know Flame you tried and I forgive you thanks" Spyro said as he let go of Flame and looked into his eyes and began to limp away.

Later at Flames house he guided Spyro towards his bedroom where he was staying he helped Spyro on to the bed and watched him lay down and began to walk away when he heard call his name "wait Flame could you stay with me tonight please I don't want to be alone tonight please?" Spyro asked Flame as he turned his head and replied "yes Spyro and don't worry your never alone" Flame said as he walk over to Spyro and laid down next to him getting comfortable and going to sleep.

A little while later Flame woke up to the sounds and movements of Spyro stirring he watched him turn to face Flame saying "sorry Flame I'm a bit stiff" Spyro said apologetically and watched Flame stand up and stepped over him then sat just on his tail looking at Spyros body "lay down please and relax I'll massage you for a bit" Flame said as he stretched his front paws making a slight popping sound, Spyro did what he was asked and laid back down stretching himself out a bit making himself comfortable while Flame grabbed some lotion out.

Flame rubbed the lotion between his paws and started to massage Spyros neck which made him twitch and moan with content Flame smirked as Spyro relaxed a bit more sliding his paws down his back he rubbed Spyros wing joints, his ribcage, shoulder joints then the as he started to do Spyro's sides he let out a loud moan signing pleasurably Flame went a bit more firmer into massaging the right side of his body saying "man Spyro you and Cynder must've gone though a lot when fighting Malefor" Flame said as he brought his paws to Spyros hindquarters blushing slightly and began to massage the base of his Spyro's tense tail.

A loud pop sounded as Spyro moaned feeling pressure released from his body "Flame please don't stop I'm feeling so much better now" Spyro said relaxing even more Flame began to massage the tops of Spyro's back legs making Spyro twitch a bit as his hind legs were getting massaged "hey Flame mind if turned over so you can do my front please?" Spyro asked kindly Flame stopped and stood up allowing Spyro to turn over "sure pal go a head" Flame said politely watching Spyro turn over and laid down on his back.

Flame placed his still wet paws on Spyro's chest rubbing up and down slowly making Spyro shut his eyes and moan with pleasure Flame then rubbed one of his paws on Spyro's belly making him laugh but Flame watched with some joy as he started to have an erection making him stop which cause Spyro to look up and ask "why have you stopped?" Spyro asked then he saw Flame apply the lotion to his erection Flame looked signing as he stood over Spyro's body.

Spyro watched Flame approach with his cock all nice and hard he laid himself down on Spyro's body with his erection grinding against Spyro's sheath making them both moan as Spyro froze slightly "Flame what are you doing?" Spyro asked curiously as Flame came within centimetres of Spyro "you are so tense Spyro you need to relax and lose the tension you have gained I know how to release your tension if you will allow me to?" Flame asked calmly as he gave Spyro some breathing room.

Spyro watched Flame slide down his body to where his tail hole and slit were, he leaned down and sniffed Spyro's tail hole followed by rubbing his claw over it making Spyro gasp and twitch looking at Flame about to ask why but Flame looked at him and said "the lotion I applied to your body makes you relaxed and horny Spyro besides I also promised Cynder that I'll look after you and I also want to be life mate Spyro" Flame said to him pleadingly making Spyro look at Flame with some shock.

As Flame looked at Spyro's expression with some enjoyment before prodding at his tail-hole again with his claw before intertwining his tail with Spyro's binding them together as Flame removed his claw from Spyro's tail-hole and rested his head down on Spyro's crotch his tongue sliding out and sliding across his slit making Spyro let out a small moan while Flame's tongue slide inside the slit it searched around for Spyro's cock before wrapping around and pulling it out of the slit with some pre coming out.

"Flame... Please... Don't... Stop... Please..." Spyro said in his trance of pleasure while Flame's tongue retracted his lips slid up Spyro's cock from base to tip before opening his mouth engulfing Spyro's hard cock in his mouth making Spyro moan as Flame sucked on it slightly before bobbing his head slowly going up and down making Spyro main every now and then as Flame started to take Spyro deeper into his mouth "Flame... Can... I..." Spyro said between moans but stopped when his view was obstructed by Flame's hindquarters swaying side to side.

Spyro laid there viewing Flame's rump as he laid down on Spyro's body, Spyro was hesitant at first then he allowed his tongue to slid out and run across Flame's tail-hole before grabbing his hind legs and gave Flame a rim job but moaned a bit as his tongue slid inside Flame's tail-hole making Flame moan around Spyro's cock as Spyro went deeper into Flame, Flame deep throated Spyro sucking his cock really hard making Spyro buck his hips into Flame's muzzle.

Flame withdrew his mouth from Spyro's cock and moaned as he felt Spyro's tongue slid out of his rump and walked of Spyro's body he turned to face Spyro he yelped as Spyro pounced onto Flame and blushed when he heard Spyro speak to him "Flame I thank you for giving me some stress relief but in this new relationship that we are now having you already know who's the bitch and who's the butch don't we" Spyro said cocking his head to the side.

Flame was smirking to himself as his got want he wanted as he stood on all fours with his tail raised up feeling Spyro's body on top of his he bit on his tongue and shivered as he felt Spyro's cock rub up against his tail-hole and groaned as Spyro entered him slowly biting on his lip as is outer rim was being stretched feeling Spyro's cock slid in all the way to the hilt Flame groaned as he felt Spyro's cock inside his bowels and moaned when he felt Spyro's tongue slide up his neck.

Spyro groaned at his tight Flame was as he licked his mate's neck Spyro slowly slid out of Flame then slid back in with slow but steady thrusts making Flame moan in sheer pleasure feeling his tail-hole being used in ways that he could only dream of as Spyro intertwined his tail with Flame's he also bit down on his neck making Flame moan and groan in pleasure as Spyro picked up his pace thrusting into Flame faster making Flame moan and snarl in pleasure but yelped as he felt one of Spyro's paws roughly grab a hold onto Flame's pre dribbling cock.

"yes... Spyro... Make... Me... Your... bitch... FUCK ME... HARDER!!!!!" Flame yelled as he was lost in pleasure but regretted saying that as Spyro thruster harder into Flame's tail-hole and pumping his at the same time bringing Flame close to his climax all the while moaning very loudly "Spyro l'm... Gonna... Cum... I can't... Take... Much... More..." Flame said in pleasure "I... Will... Fill... You... Up... My... Little... Bitch" Spyro said between his rough thrusts before shoving his cock in one last time knotting Flame in the process making Flame roar as his cum came spewing out of his cock.

Spyro smirked as Flame climaxed before him as he knotted Flame the he started tremble as his climax was approaching he bit down on Flame once again, dug his claws into his body and let out a mighty fury beam as he ejaculated into Flame stream after stream entered his bowels and making his stomach belly bulge before they both collapsed onto the bed panting "wow... Spyro... That... Was... Amazing...," Flame said between pants before rolling onto his back groaning as Spyro's knot was still inside him "you... Have... Done... Me... A... Huge... Favour... Flame... Now... Let... Return... The... Favour" Spyro said as he licked Flame's sperm off his tummy and gargled it before kissing Flame and sliding his tongue into his mouth giving him a taste of his own seed.

A/N: I apologize for the delay had to rewrite this story multiple times trying to find the write way and I have being busy with life and work so my audience I live!!!!


End file.
